User talk:Echostar
Hello , welcome to my talk page! Leave a message, sign your name, and I'll get back to you! :) Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png December 2011-February 2012 March 2012 April 2012 May-June 2012 July 2012 August 2012 September-December 2012 December 2012-June 2013 July 2013-July 2014 July 2014-September 2014 October 2014 November-December 2014 January 2015 February 2015 Cats If Echo's kitten ever needs a really cute gif, here's one I just wanted to show you :) -R.A.B. 05:07, March 1, 2015 (UTC) : And if the other kitten needs a gif -R.A.B. 05:22, March 1, 2015 (UTC) (There can never be too many kitty gifs, right?) RPing Hey, so even though I cant rp much until ttuesday, what rps do we need to do to get caught up or things resrexstarted? Feel free to start any and link me to where you posted (you too CK). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 01:11, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Daily Prophet Since it's not running at the moment, we can remove it from the main page. If someone takes it over, we can always put it back. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 17:16, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Re:RP Since I'm at work, I'll let you start, and my posting might not be on point. :P But I like Mary/Charity, Benjamin/Teresa or Hope/Teresa. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 16:04, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Posted and Ended? Thanks for the RP though, Echo :) It was nice :D I wonder if Patricia and Oz will actually get together :D Emma tigerlily 16:28, March 4, 2015 (UTC) RP Sure. Feel free to post and I'll follow along . ;) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:20, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :I saw that, but I wasn't really sure where to go with it. I assume it's for Ferlesa...but Ferlen was sleeping upstairs, and from your post she obviously wants to be alone. If you wanted to start working on something with Teresa, I could GM and bring in Ferlen in a bit. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:29, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Class I can't help but notice that yo'uve been on and RPing a LOT lately...yest Transfiguration still seems to be a bit behind. Just giving you a friendly reminder. ;) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:25, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Jaina Jaina would find someone else to do it since Turner won't. It'll be sometime next week...do you just want to know that, or post in Turner's Office as GM when she loses sight of Jaina? I don't know if she'd notice right away, or just not be able to see her the next time she looked. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:43, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Healing RP We can RP it out...but I feel it would be rather boring for you and frustrating for Mary or Hope or Charity or...etc...whomever was involved in the healing. Physically she's fine, but she's basically in a coma. He mind's active, but can't be woken up. I'm sure they would test her mind and find it looked like she's been hit a strong mental blow...like a legillimency or crucio curse...and she's unconscious because her mind's trying to heal herself. For now she'll be unconscious, but we can do a RP later this week or next week with her waking up for a bit. So...I'm fine RPing it out, especially if you'd like to to get Mary or the other healer's reacions out, or even RP them together healing. I can GM even. I think it would be a pretty interesting RP to read and watch actually...however, if you don't want to, that's fine too. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:44, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :Can you at least post to get it started where it'll be? I'll be offline for about 45 mins while I drive home and everything, anbd you and CK can start without me if you need. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:50, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Will Lily would have let Ashley know she was leaving the safe house to Renee...but she had put a good amount of the gold into the bank for Ashley too. Anything else from the safe house Ashley wants, she'll have to go get, or ask Renee for since Lily didn't have the time for Ashley to go get anything that's currently there. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:48, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Car Issues That stinks. I hope you get it fixed soon. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:14, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Cars are stupid That sucks, I'm sorry! I hope it gets fixed! I don't think Renee would go to Mary. She'd give the report to Benjamin, but likely act more protective around Mary? The course of true love never did run smooth 16:16, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Plans? So what's your plan for Renee/Ashley/Benjamin? :P Are you gonna create a page for Jeremy? Or are we just gonna have this dealt with in a different way? :P The course of true love never did run smooth 20:34, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :I was almost thinking you could just do something like you did for the Waters' parents, with a GM bubble? Unless you plan on making him a more permanent character, I feel like he only needs to be there for like 3 RPs, y'know? The course of true love never did run smooth 20:55, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :I agree...and you could even just use the Knockturn Alley or a similar page for the RP...just assume his house is off there (or another one of the alleys we've created) and do the RP there. No reason to make a one time location. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:57, March 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Again... Renee's not telling Mary anything ;). I was gonna have Benjamin brief Ashley and Renee. I was about to post on their offices, but since I'm just telling you... feel free to post with Ashley in the Training Room. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 21:02, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Stalker Department of Magical Law Enforcement/Holding Cells for Mary. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:34, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Your go With Mary. The course of true love never did run smooth 14:34, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Mary's Apt No need for an apology. Mary's free to return (I think Ferlen told her that in the RP before she left to help Renee). Also, maybe visiting Phoebe would help Renee once the serious conversation is over, since I don't think Renee's been told yet. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:14, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :You'll have to wait and see. I assume Hope or Charity's been keeping her in bed...and she'll be quite irate with Mary prettymuch reguardless. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:20, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Updated I updated it. It's funny...I STILL think of her as Teresa Water...how many years later? Anyway...will you EVER let Phoebe out? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:32, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :Mary is a horrible friend not being there to let Pheobe out of the Hospital, and delegating it to another person just because she wants a romantic day off. Be warned, if details don't find their way to Phoebe about why Mary wasn't there herself, she'll be quite upset. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:36, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :CK's probably only here for 30 mins before she leaves, so I would ask her first. If not, Mary could come by and explain what happened to Phoebe...assuming she was going to tell Phoebe. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:26, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Change of plans Dinner/hanging out tonight, instead of lunch tomorrow. ;) The course of true love never did run smooth 18:27, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :The plans I talked about late last night with you and Lyss. :P Those plans. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 18:31, March 12, 2015 (UTC) I don't think she's aware, no. The course of true love never did run smooth 18:51, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry I was busy with all the Ministry stuff today, and I didn't get to checking your list. I should be able to do it tomorrow, though I do have a couple prep RPs I need to do tomorrow for next week. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:41, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Maybe if I owl you You'll come back to chat. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 03:39, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Ashley's Office I was looking through the Auror's Page and noticed Ashley doesn't have an office. When you make on let me know so I can link it to the Auror's Page. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:23, March 13, 2015 (UTC) RP Link Forbidden Forest/Archive 3. You wanted linked...so here you go. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 04:59, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Faith Bagman An owl would arrive for Mary from Hogwarts saying they had another case like Jenna and needed immediate assistance. You or CK can answer it...but Faith wasn't hit in the heart, and if quick action is taken, she should be able to be saved and woken up. Also..I think Alyssa will be gone...so you or CK (or both) may need to just pick up the RP from where it is and go from there. General RP:Hospital Wing#Faith. I'll put the same message on her page too. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 05:39, March 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: The Office looks good, and that's fine for Faith. I did what I needed to do IC to keep things moving, and since I won't be on really at all until Monday, I'm good with how things are. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:14, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Here! If you wanted to discuss Faith/Mungo's/etc... I'm here :D The course of true love never did run smooth 21:19, March 14, 2015 (UTC) RP Hey :) Sure, I'd love to :D (Though to be honest it kinda doesn't feel like ''that ''long since we did one, I don't know what's new for them to talk about, but whatever) :P Just find me on chat some time if you want and we'll start something :) Emma tigerlily 15:58, March 15, 2015 (UTC) I think it's addressed... I think I addressed that in my blog. Groups wishing to attempt the tower will start in the forest, and I'll GM from there. If you notice any other issues with the blog, please let me know! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:55, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Love... OOC:I see love as a very complicated thing. Love is definately an emotion (you can FEEL love). Our word "Love" covers a lot (it's not very descriptive) from loving a friend to loving a spouse (very different things). Sometimes you feel love, and sometimes you don't...as all feelings come and go. However, that being said I think love is ALSO a choice. Just like light behaves as particles AND waves, I think love is more than one things, and act both ways. Even when you're not FEELING love, you can still choose to love. I don't always, naturally just 'love' my wife...but I'll never choose to stop loving her...even when I'm irritated at her. Feeling love for someone is easy. Choosing to love them when things are tough can be hard, but that's what we're called to do towards others, loving them when we don't know them, or really don't want to. ...and I believe (as I know you're aware) that loving people like that...when you don't want to or have a reason to...doesn't come naturally to people, and we can only learn to do it through a relationship with Jesus. Love is a complicated thing, but since you asked, there ya' go. Extra resource. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:49, March 16, 2015 (UTC) RP Let me know...maybe Gwen would come too, though she'd want to change into something warm first. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:36, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :Where did you want them to go, so I can link it? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:42, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Teresa Just so you know, since Benjamin asked Ferlen for the portkey, he probably would have checked it out a bit and found Benjamin owned the house. He would have told Teresa he thought Benjamin was asking Mary to move in with him... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:02, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Healers I don't think they would take Mary since once someone's at Hogwarts it'll be really hard to leave until this is over and Mary has responsibilities as the Head Healer. Unless there's a specific reason Mary would go, I would think she'd send someone else. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:34, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :Since you're head Healer, it's your choice...but I imagine since at the end of the Faith RP, you put Mary went back to tell Charity, if anyone was going to volunteer...it would be Charity WANTING to care for her sister. Reguardless, the final choice is yours. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:40, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :We need help with the Oscar and Faith RP - there's no way Oscar's confident enough to give her potion. If you can do it, awesome, if not, still awesome :) Just letting you know. 16:42, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Timeline OOC it's planned to last for this week. However, if things go quicker and Jaina stops it or is forced to end it, it'll be over then OOC. Hopefully they won't go longer. How long it last IC is unplanned. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:38, March 16, 2015 (UTC)